


The national cuddle day

by zeenyz



Category: UNIQ (Band), UP10TION, X1 (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 681
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeenyz/pseuds/zeenyz
Summary: “Google said, today is national cuddle with your boyfriend day.”
Relationships: Cho Seungyeon | Seungyoun/Kim Wooseok | Wooshin
Comments: 1
Kudos: 25





	The national cuddle day

**Author's Note:**

> Please pardon my grammar 😔✌️

“Google said, today is national cuddle with your boyfriend day.”

Those words were said in a calm and casual tone, as if Wooseok didn’tㅡ yes, **did not** expect anything from the information he gave to his boyfriend.

The day has been over for him, and that meant it was time to lay his back down comfortably on his bed, right hand raised high to hold his phone that was showing a man with golden bright hair and brightest smile ever.

Packed schedules and different places with not-so-far-but-still-feels-far distance were the main reasons of why Wooseok and his lovely boyfriendㅡ Seungyoun, had no choice but to spent a little of their midnight to facetime each other, talking about everything that they need and want to share with their partner. Tonight, of course, was no different for them.

“So? What are you expecting from me, my dear?”

Seungyoun in the other side replied with a huge giggle, showing his eye smile to his front camera. It was always entertaining to tease his boyfriend. The way Wooseok would started from a pouting mouth, then eyes that would be looking like murdering to him, and thenㅡ

“You stupid!! Stupid! Stupid!”

And then, a loud voice with repeating word. Wooseok has always given the same reaction whenever Seungyoun teased him. It made Seungyoun more exciting. The way Wooseok being mad at him, he found it cute. _Like, fucking cute, yes._

“Don’t you dare to laugh, Cho Seungyoun!”

Wooseok, who was still in his ‘mad’ mode, raised his voice higher, as if that would really scare his boyfriend. In fact, Seungyoun would only found that even cuter though. By the reaction Seungyoun gave with a bigger giggle that a few seconds after turned into a big laugh was the exact proof.  
“You look the cutest when you’re mad, baby.”

Finally being able to control himself, Seungyoun hold his laughter, changing his facial expression back before he gave his statement. 

Not being cheesy or cringe, he did found Wooseok was the cutest when he’s mad.

“And you look like most annoying person ever right now.”

Wooseok replied with sarcastic tone. He changed his position, laying in his right side with hand rested on the bed, keeping it high to his face so he could still be able to look Seungyoun’s reflection there.

“Why is it so quite there? Usually I would hear Ddadda or Ppoppo barks whenever you accidentally shout, like what you did just now.”

Ah, talking about two other living souls who lived with Wooseok. Yes, he didn’t live alone here. He has two babies in form of tiny white puppies that he took care of. They weren’t here for the night though.

“Mom took them to sleepover in her house. She said she’s lonely and chooses to kidnap my two babies. Cih, as if I wasn’t going to be lonely here?!”

Wooseok sniffed, showing all his dejection cause his mom took his babies away for the night. It was too quiet here since they were not present. And, there were nothing that he could hug or play with. Of course, he had a valid reason to be dejected!

“Aigoo, my baby is feeling lonely there?”

Wooseok nodded, giving the bare minimum reaction and answer to the question.

“I’ll keep you company for the night along then.”

Wooseok nodded againㅡ _wait... what?_

“You said today is national cuddle with your boyfriend day, right? Oh, well, it’s past midnight now, the day has over. But, the national cuddle with Kim Wooseok night shall still exist, right?”

In a blink of eyes, without Wooseok could even saying a single word or giving a reaction to the question, his phone already went blank, meaning that Seungyoun has ended their call. Maybe just two seconds after, a message notification popped up on his screen. A message that made a huge smile was formed through his lips, and a loud scream of ‘YES!’ following after. 

**Baby Foxie 🦊**   
_**Thirty minutes for the longest, guess I can get there faster tho. Don’t sleep yet! You shall sleep in my arms tonight, baby kitty ;)** _


End file.
